Kurts Secret
by C43521
Summary: TW: Contains Rape, abuse and self-halm and speak of suicide.  Kurt and Blaine are both in the Glee Club, Kurt and Blaine have a strong public relationship and Blaine has got his own house. Kurt turns up late to Blaine's house full of cuts and bruises, will he tell Blaine why he was in such a state? Or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

**TW: Contains Rape, abuse and self-halm. **

**Contains: Klaine, Finchel, and all the lovely relationships before they got ripped them apart.**

**This is my first Fanfic, and so far i am actually enjoying it. But i would loe you guys to give me some feedback, positive, negative, any! And future ideas! Thank you.**

**Kurt and Blaine are both in the Glee Club, Kurt and Blaine have a strong public relationship and Blaine has got his own house. Kurt turns up late to Blaine's house full of cuts and bruises, will he tell Blaine why he was in such a state? Or will it be to late? **

**I do not own Glee or any of their characters and (if i did it would be called the Kurt & Blaine show.)**

Blaine POV. 

I sat waiting. It had been quite a while now, but still no sign of Kurt. I look at my watch, his twenty minutes late! I wonder what has happened to him? I pick up my phone and dial his number. No answer, again. Its probably nothing, i may just be over-reacting, but it isn't like kurt to be late, is it? Twenty-one minutes late. oh Kurt! Where are you? Enough panicking I thought to myself. I picked up my phone and phoned Kurt's home number. Burt answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Oh hello, its blaine. Is Kurt still there?" I said. "Oh, Blaine, no Kurt isn't here, he left for your house, saying he had to stop to pick up a few things about two hours ago, why is he not there?" Burt said. Phew, he must of just got stuck in a sale or something, most likely what he would do. "No Burt, but I'm sure he will be here soon!" I said, and hanged up the phone. Nothing to worry about, I thought to myself.

Just then, i heard someone outside. Here he is i thought to myself. I went to the front door, and opened it. "Here you are! Where have you been Kur-" Kurt stood there. He was crying, he had cuts on his face, he looked panicked. He ran in and slammed the door, and with that he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard him cry, but this was different, I never here Kurt cry like this before. I opened the front door to see if anybody was there, it was all clear.

I closed the door and walked over to the bathroom. "Kurt?" I said knocking. He didnt reply. "Kurt please talk to me, I'm worried" i pleaded.

"Blaine, please just leave me for a little while" he sobbed. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what has happened" i said, sitting by the door. I could feel that kurt was sitting right on the other side. "Kurt please tell me, please." Suddenly i heard he cupboard door open. "Kurt? What are you doing?" I asked. I stood up, i was worried. I heard him running through the things, pulling things out. I couldn't stand behind this closed door any longer, and I banged into the door, again, and again, and again until finally it opened. I saw Kurt curled in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I really appreciate the reviews! Heres chapter 2; keep your reviews coming in! **

Kurt POV

I saw sight of Blaine bursting in the room, but it was far to blurry. "Kurt! Kurt! What has happened?" I heard coming close to me. The closer the footsteps got, the quieter and darker the room got. "B... Blaine?" I muttered, before the room plunged into darkness.

Blaine POV

"Its ok kurt, I'm here!" i whispered, I sat down and held Kurt in my arms, "Kurt? its okay, I am right here!" Looking at his soft, beautiful face. He had a black eye, cuts on his forehead and scratches on his cheek, who would do this to him? What kind of monster would do this to my Kurt? I held onto him, forcing back the tears as i looked around for something to cover him, he was freezing. I put him down and grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around him. "Its ok kurt. Im not going anywhere?" i whispered looking at his face. "Kurt?" i said. He didn't do nothing, "**KURT**?" i shouted, he was not responding. My heart was racing, i grabbed my phone and phoned for an ambulance. "Please come, his not responding, i just don't know what to do" i shouted down the phone. I grabbed Kurt and held him close, i could hide the tears anymore. Within minutes their was an ambulance at the door.

"Hello?" I heard between the knocking. I slowly laid Kurt on the ground and ran to open the door. "Yes come in, his in the floor, his not responding, i don't know whats happened and i dint know what to do or whats happened pleasehelphim" I shouted leading to the bathroom, when they saw Kurt on the floor, i could just see their faces drop. He was cold, pale and not responding. Oh no, i thought to myself. Their was another ambulance with more people, they all rushed into Kurt. I went into get to him.

"Sorry sir, you are going to have to wait back here." He said, leading me into another room. I couldn't keep my eyes off kurt. He was just laying there, and all these people around him, talking, and then they brought in a stretcher. They picked Kurt up led him through the front door. I ran after them, when a woman put out her hand and stopped me.

"Sir we are going to take him to the hospital" He said.

"W...what is the matter? What is wrong?" i asked.

"I can not tell you right now until we take him to the hospital and find out for sure." he calmly said.

"Well I'm coming too!" i shouted, to which he directed me to the ambulance Kurt was in.

He was laying on the bed, wires over his body, mask over his mouth, he looked terrible. I sat beside him and held his hand."Kurt, were taking you to the hospital and we will sort you out. It will be okay, i promise" i whispered to Kurt, hoping for Kurt to respond, even though i knew he wouldn't, but nothing.

Who would do such a thing to him? Who would hurt my Kurt? I had the evening planned, Dinner out then going for a film, not to be sitting in the back of a ambulance leading the one person i care about the most to the hospital.

* * *

**I would like to appologise for my lack of rechecking thia before i updated this. But hopefully ive got all the mistakes.**

**Please Review! More Reviews will mean ill upload next chapter quicker! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! I love the interest that I'm getting on this, keep on coming! This was kinda difficult chapter, so if there's a few things wrong, look over them. I'm not sure what the hospital rules are in America, but I tried my best. Any advice would be nice. Thank you!**

**PS. I wanted to leave meeting Kurt to a whole new chapter. There will be more Kurt POV's soon!**

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

Within seconds the doors was slammed open and kurt was pulled down and into he hospital. I clung on to him as much as I could, reassuring him that I was here. We got to big white double doors until one of the doctors turned to me.

"Sorry Mister, but you'll have to wait in the waiting room now." he said.

"What? I can't.. I have to be there!" How could i let go in by himself? What happens if he wakes up? "If anything does happen sir, We will notify you, how about you give Mr Hummels family a call?"

_Burt_. I had totally forgot! I sat down in the long, white, empty corridor. This is the worst feeling ever. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. Why? Who would do this to Kurt? Why would they do this to Kurt? How do i know it was someone? May it of been something? Did Kurt do this to himself? He wouldn't, he couldn't? But why didn't he open the door for me? Why did i sit down? Why didn't i just open it straight away, i could of saved him, this could of been sorted better, why did i do this? Why didn't i just go in and open the door? What was kurt looking through the cupboards? Why didn't i jus-

"Blaine?" Someone said, standing next to me.

"Burt?" i got up instantly. I had forgot to call him!

"Could you explain to me whats going on?" "I don't know myself" I said."I got off the phone to you, and the Kurt turned up, he didn't look right but he didn't stop he ran into the bathroom and locked himself in, I tried to talk to him but by the time i got in there it was too late!"

His face didn't look to pleased."And why didn't you call me earlier blaine?" he shouted. I looked at him, trying my best to not let all this emotions i have tied up inside me go, but i couldn't, a tear started running down my cheek, followed by another. "His my son for crying out loud, Blaine! Why didn-" Then burt noticed.

He didn't say anymore, but walk towards me, put out his arms which i hugged him. I cried like I've never cried in front of anyone before. "Its okay son, I'm here now." Burt whispered into my ear. I was pleased about that too. Burt is like a father to me, and I treat him like i would with my own father. "Thanks, dad." I said through my sobs. We sat down and waited.

Silence. Not one of us said anything, I mean, I didn't know what to say, I wasn't sure myself. Suddenly the doors opened, and out came a familiar face, it was the doctor who originally told me to sit here and wait.

"Hello, my name is Mr Smith, Kurt is awake now and he is ok, but we're still waiting for the results from the tests we did. Once we find out we will let you know." My heart felt like it was going to explode, _he is ok_, I was so pleased.

He started to lead Burt and me to Kurt's room.

I stopped, it felt like I just couldn't move. Burt stopped and looked at me. "Come on son" he said. I looked at him then back to the floor. "Is there something wrong Blaine? Something you need to tell me?" "I can't." I told him. He looked puzzled, "what do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, I could of opened the door sooner, I could of helped him faster, he won't want to see me." I whispered, still staring at the floor. Burt put his hand on my shoulder. "Look Blaine, you being there a few minutes earlier, a second earlier, wouldn't of changed anything, now get yourself together, we need to be there for Kurt!" I looked at Burt who smiled at me and we continued to the door.

I looked through the door and saw Kurt laying there, wires everywhere, heart machine beeping. He looked the worse I've ever seen him, pale as a ghost, barely managing to keep his eyes open. Oh no, i thought. I just want to know has happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I love that this is getting so many views thank you all very much! Yet a few reviews would be nice though! **

Kurt POV

I searched the room until my eyes locked on to the sparkling hazel eyes. Blaine was standing at the door looking through the window. oh no, I thought to myself. I don't want anybody seeing me like this, and especially not Blaine, I turned away and watched the large machine next to me, trying to distract myself from what was going on the other side of the door. I heard the door open and turned around. It was dad, even worse. He cant be here. What is he doing here? Blaine entered in behind him and just stood frozen watching me. I stared up at them both and looked away, I couldn't look at them whist they was staring at how much of a mess I am. Dad walked over to the side of the bed.

"Hey Kurt" he said, "How you feeling Son?" I couldn't answer, I didn't know what I could say. I just laid facing this machine, I tried my hardest not to cry again, but when I heard the second pair of footsteps come towards me I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Hi Kurt" I heard Blaine say. I didn't respond, I didn't know how to respond, what should I say? I don't want anybody knowing, ever. "Kurt you know I'm here for you. please listen to me, you've got me!" I heard Blaine whisper. I turned to face them. Blaine smiled and so did Dad. "Now there's my handsome feller" dad said.

Blaine POV

Burt went to hold on to Kurt's hand and he flinched, almost like he was scared, as if he was scared of his own father. I looked at Burt who was shocked, I could see that inside he was dying, he looked like he wanted to grab Kurt and make him alright. but we can't, not Burt or I can do that. Kurt rolled back over and faced his back towards us. I could see the bruises on the back of his neck. he looked the worse I've ever seen. "Kurt?' Burt whispered "Kurt please tell me what's happened. Please son. I'm your father I have a right to know" Burt was getting frustrated and Kurt was not replying. "Kurt I am your father, you should tell me who has done this to you" Burt raised his voice "Kurt Hummel tell me who did this to you. tell me the sick bastard who did this to you now son, let me get them!" Burt was shouting. I grabbed him and walked him out, Burt didn't stop shouting "Kurt when I find out who did this to you I will kill them!" I led Burt to the corridor to try and calm him down.

"Burt you need to calm down, this is defiantly not what Kurt needs right now!" I told him. "This isn't what I need either Blaine! Do you think I'm going to sit aside and see my son like this?" He refused to lower his voice. "Burt if you don't calm down your going to get yourself kicked out of the hospital, is that what you want?" Burt stopped. "Ok then, sorry" he said in a more relaxed voice. I could see the anger in Burt's eyes, he was acting the same way I was feeling, he fell forwards and held his hands on his head.

"I think your better going off home and getting a few hours sleep, I'm ok here with Kurt, and if anything happens, I'll let you know straight away." I said to him. he looked up in shock, "No Blaine. I can't do that, I need to be here for my son" He sobbed, I could see that he was very ill and very tired. "No Burt. you go home. I've got Kurt, you go get some rest and come back later" He looked at me, I wasn't going to give up and I made sure he knew it too. "You promise, the minute anything happens?" "Promise" I said. Burt stood up and hugged me. He turned to grab his coat and walked down, having one more look into Kurt's room and left through the door at the end of the corridor.

Now its the hard part. I know I have to be there for Kurt, but it is difficult to see him like that. I walked up to the door and opened it without thinking, I knew if I was going to worry about it I wouldn't of came in. Kurt was still facing the other direction. I knew he was still awake because I could hear a muffled cry.

"Kurt?" I whispered. "Your dad has gone home, it's just me now. Kurt please don't ignore me. I'm here!" He rolled over and faced me. his eyes were bright red from where he had been crying. I put my hand out to wipe his tears away from his face, but when I got close enough he had flinched away. I was shocked, he had flinched away from me, his own boyfriend! "Kurt it's just me" I said. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I sat down on the chair and just looked at him. We didn't say a word, but just sat in silence, Kurt looked blankly ahead. "Kurt I just wanted to say that I will be here for you, I'm not going anywhere" I said. He turned to me, and smiled. This is the first time he had smiled yet, and I felt a warm rush to my heart, I love seeing his smile, it is the cutest thing ever. I put my hand besides Kurt and he did not flinch away or pull his hand away, he stared into my eyes and grabbed my hand. he held on to my hand tight as he started to cry, and I sat there, keeping my eyes on him and holding on to his hand as he cried. "It's ok Kurt, I'm here" I reassured him. It really _hurt_ sitting there knowing I could not do anything, I couldn't hold him and hug him because he was so shook up, I could just hold on to his hand and let him cry. I had to be strong for him.

**From now on I am going to try to upload a new chapter every night, however I don't fully know the rules of american Hospital rules but going on how I feel would be suitable. Any advice / Feedback, leave me a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I appreciate it... here's the next chapter! Keep the reviews coming! Another Chapter will be uploaded in the next hour!**

Blaine POV

A few hours have passed now, Kurt's and I didn't say anything and after a while he had drifted to sleep, he still held onto my hand when he did. we didn't say anything, I just stared at him as he slept, he slept like a baby, he was adorable.

I looked around the room and a sudden movement from Kurt's bed. His hands started shaking, he started mumbling

"Please, don't please leave me alone please" he started shouting

"Kurt! kurt I'm here!" i said standing up and pressing the nurse button. "Please someone help i don't know what to do Kurt I'm here wake up!" I turned to see a nurse come in the room, she lent over Kurt.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't" he screamed. She spoke softly to him and held his hands down. Soon enough kurt had woken, in fright, he pulled his hands up and screamed. "Get off me, get away from me" he shouted at the nurse, who stepped back.

"Mr Hummel, you was having a dream and you was shouting i held your hands down to stop you conflicting harm on yourself." she said softly. Kurt didn't reply, he didn't take notice, he just stared face forward until he looked at me. I didn't know what to do. My eyes were full of tears and i was in shock. I turned to the nurse and thanked her as she walked out. I turned around and Kurt still had his eyes set on me.

"Hello beautiful." I whispered walking towards him. He looked at me blankly. "How are you feeling? Any better?" i asked him, waiting, hoping for a response. Nothing happened, he had just kept his eyes on me. I sat back down and looked at Kurt. "Kurt please, I'm here for you, please don't block me out."

"I'm sorry" he said. "There's nothing to be sorry for, I just want to be here for you kurt." I told him. He smiled, again. And again it made my heart warm up. "and when you want to talk to me about anything, I'll be here. I promise." I told him. he turned his face and carried on facing forwards. I wanted to hug him, I wanted to hold him so badly, but I knew I would just hurt him.

The door behind me swung open and in walked Carole and Burt, both smiling to see Kurt awake and sitting up.

"Hello Kurt" Carole whispered, "How are you?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he kept facing forwards. "Hey son" Burt said. Kurt turned to them and smiled before looking forward again. Burt and Carole pulled up a chair next to me and just as they was sitting down the door opened again.

Kurt POV

I turned around to see the doctors walking in.

"We have the results" the older looking one said. My heart came to a sudden stop. This is the moment, everyone is going to know what happened? I didn't want them to tell anything, I didn't want anyone knowing.

"Mr Hummel has severe bruises and cuts that look as if they were from an attack. He also has signs of sexual assault. Mr Hummel had drug substance in his tests which we believe was something he took when he was.." he stopped to look at his notes "locked in the bathroom." My heart stopped. I looked over at Blaine, his face dropped, he was crying, Dad didn't say anything, his hands were shaking and he has started to cry. Carole turned around and hugged him.

_Nobody cares about you and nobody will_

I laid back down and started to cry. "It is up to you Kurt if you would like to press charges and if you do here are the numbers you need." he said, placing a card on my desk.

"Of course he is going to press charges, look at the state of him!" Burt said, getting angry. Carole gave him a stern look which he sat back into his chair. The doctors had walked out. I stopped and stared at Blaine, he wasn't looking at me but was still crying, he was shaking all over and mouth still wide open, I looked over at Burt, who just stared at me, hands still shaking. "Kurt, who was it?" he asked. I didn't respond, I carried on to look at Carole. She looked at me and frowned, which started me crying again. She got stood up and walked over to me. She came over to hug me

_Look at the little fag crying_

I pulled away "Get away from me" I shouted. Carole stopped. She looked at me, I could see her eyes starting to water. She just froze. Burt stood up and put his arm around her. "Kurt, we're your family. You're not doing any good." he said. "But I will deal with it for you." He picked up the card on my side and read it. No. I can't let him. No, he can't, I don't want to, no. I sat up and grabbed the card out of his hand. "No! You're not going to deal with it. Just get out!" I attempted to shout, however my voice went crackly where I started to cry.

Burt and Carole both looked stunned, "But Kurt baby, we need to deal with the people that deal with this" Burt said. No, we can't, I don't want it dealing with, I don't want anything happening, nobody can know who did this. "No" I said. "Kurt we just want to help you, but of you don't want to now that is fine but we will and them horrible people will get what's coming to them. " Carole reassured me whilst looking at Burt. They both fell back into their seat and Burt started to cry again. Blaine still didn't look at me, he kept facing where the doctors were. "Blaine?" I whispered. He turned to look at me and got up. He got up and walked out the room. He didn't say anything, he closed the door after him. It hurt a lot, I couldn't do anything, my hands just shook and I cried. Carole got up and went to walk to the door which Burt went after her and said something, I couldn't hear, I could only think about what Blaine must be thinking. I didn't do anything, I just looked straight forward whilst crying. My heart sunk.

_Sh! Somebody will hear!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to clarify, Blaine did not walk out because he didn't care, he walked out because he was shocked. More characters will be coming soon! (I'm loving the Blaine-Burt friendship!)**

Blaine POV

I didn't know what to do, I just ran, it was the only thing I was able to do. I got to the corridor and started walking down, I didn't know where I was going to go but I needed to get out. I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"Blaine" Burt called "Blaine stop please!" I stopped and waited for Burt to catch up, and I couldn't help myself from crying, I cant believe it, sexual assault? Could that mean it could of been rape? Oh who would do this to him? What sick fool would do this to Kurt? Burt had catches up and turned me around.

"Look Blaine, this is hard for everyone but Kurt needs you." He said. I could feel my knees going weak, he took tablets, an attempt of suicide, when he was locked in the bathroom, and I could of helped him. "Blaine?" Burt said. He was getting more and more quieter and my knees buckled and I fell to the floor, Burt catches me as I fell and I just cried, he held me, he didn't say anything, he just held me and kept hold of me.

"I don't know what to do Burt, I don't know what I can do!" I sobbed. Burt sat me up and looked me straight into my face. "You've gotta be there for him Blaine, he needs you" he said. I nodded and we got back to our feet and walked back to the room. Before we went in I turned to Burt, "before you came in I was sure Kurt was going to tell me something, I don't know what it was but he was going to say something" I muttered. "Well me and Carole need to go see Finn and Rachel soon so we can tell them what's happened, so you stay and make sure he is ok" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded. We walked back in and Kurt looked straight at me, his eyes full of tears. "Sorry Kurt, I j.. I just-" I couldn't finish, seeing him like that made me speechless.

"It's ok Blaine, I don't blame you. Come over here" he said, smiling. He was smiling, so he wasn't to mad with me. I smiled and walked over to him. He had a lot of struggle and pain but sat himself up on the bed. "Kurt you need to stay in bed!" I said. I didn't know where he was going, he looked in so much pain, but when I got to him he was sat up, he put his arms out. I looked at him, what does he want? I don't want to do anything that could hurt him.

"Hug me, silly" he whispered. Hug? I put my arms out and hugged him, he flinched but didn't pull away, I could hear him moan with pain yet I was being as careful as I could, but it felt so good. My Kurt. This moment was something I needed for so long. It was something I was wanting. After a few seconds Kurt pulled away, and held my hand. "Please don't leave me" he said, I looked into eyes, I could see the hurt, the pain in them eyes. It made me so angry but I smiled. "I'm not going anywhere without you" I whispered, trying not to burst out in tears. Burt stood up besides me.

"Kurt, we need to go see Finn and Rachel" he said. Kurt looked at him, I could see his eyes he really didn't want them to go. "Ok" he said "and I'm sorry" he started to cry, and holding my hand much tight. Burt Burst into tears and smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry about kurt, You did nothing wrong!" he whispered. kurt held out his hand to Burt which he grabbed hold of. He grabbed it so tight like he never wanted to let go. He kissed Kurt's hand which made kurt pull his hand back with shock. "Sorry son, i.. I didn't think" Burt cried. Kurt smiled at him and Carole and they walked out the room.

I let go of Kurt's hand. "Lay back down before you hurt yourself anymore" I said. I didn't want him to feel like he had to stay sitting up for me he let go of my hand and pulled himself back to lay down. He let out a sharp cry as he laid down which made me shiver. He had laid down and stared into my eyes.

"Kurt, you can trust me, you know that" I whispered to him. "I know" he replied. "Please tell me what happened, something, I just need to know." I asked, he looked ahead again and his eyes started to water up again.

Kurt POV

I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want him to know who it was, I didn't want him to know anything. "Kurt, you don't need to tell me everything, i was just asking, I mean, i really just need to know" he pleaded.

"I was walking back to my car when the car stopped next to me" I revealed. Tears started rolling down my cheek and my hands started to shake. "Kurt if you don't feel comfortable" Blaine started. "He was being nice, and said he would give me a lift to my car, because he wanted to talk. I got in." I didn't look at Blaine, I couldn't. I just looked straight forward, my whole body shaking. "He didn't stop at my car. He stopped in the an empty car park. I tried to escape, I did, but he grabbed me."

Come on fag has Blainey boy not taught you much?

Blaine grabbed my hand which sent shivers throughout my body, I pulled my hand away. "He said if I told anyone he was going to get me Blaine, they said he was going to get me and then get you." I turned my head and looked at Blaine. He was crying and didn't say anything. "You can not say anything Blaine. You can not tell anyone, even my dad!" I told him. Blaine didn't say anything. "Blaine if you tell dad he will get the police involved. I don't want them involved Blaine. Please don't tell anyone." I grabbed the bed sheets, i could feel it all over again, it felt horrible, hands rubbing againts me. Blaine slowly nodded his head.

_Look you stupid fag if you keep on shouting I'll hurt you even more._

"No, no please" I started shouting, I could we him standing over me, laughing. Blaine stood up, he grabbed my hand, he shouted "Kurt kurt I'm here nobody else is!" but I could still see him, grabbing me, hitting me "Please don't I don't like it" I shouted. I felt Blaine's hands on my shoulder and the face leaning over me disappeared. I looked up at Blaine.

Blaine POV

My heart had fully dropped, I just wanted to know who this was. "Kurt you need to tell me who it is, please." Kurt shook his head. He went back to looking forward. "H... He was going to r..r..rape me" he cried. Them words, them six words sent my whole world crashing down.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine POV

A week had passed. Kurt hadn't told me anything else, and I kept to my promise and never told anyone. Today Kurt is allowed out of hospital. I was going to meet Burt at his house once he had brought Kurt home. I was so glad he was allowed out, he could start getting better. It was 6pm and I got my things ready and went over to his. Nobody hadn't told anyone at the Glee Club about Kurt yet, Burt did not tell Rachel and Finn the real reasons. They all knew he was in hospital but nobody knew why. I told them he wouldn't want any visitors. I got in my car and headed for Kurt's house. I pulled up outside and saw that Burt was already back with Kurt. I grabbed my stuff and and got out of my car. I saw Kurt's car. The windows were all smashed. I looked inside and saw that nothing was inside. Who would do this? What has kurt done wrong?

I went to the door and took one big breath before knocking. Burt opened the door and smiled. "Hello Blaine" he said, "Come in." I stepped into the house and took my shoes off and placed my stuff down. "Kurt's up in his bed if you want to go see him, I think he is still awake." I walked up the stairs to his room. I knocked on the door and walked in. Kurt was laying on his back in his bed. "Hello Kurt" I whispered, he turned his head and looked at me. His eyes were bright red and his lip was trembling, he still had a lot of bruises and cuts. "Kurt?" I said walking over to his bed. He burst out in tears when I got there. "What's happened?" I asked him. He put out his hand and I grabbed it. He wasn't ok, he was no where near ok. Kurt cried and I sat with him, like the first night kurt was in hospital. We sat there till Kurt stopped crying.

"It's going to be get better Kurt, you've got me, remember" I told him. He looked up at me and smiled. I pulled out my tissues and handed him one which he wiped his eyes with. "Can you sit up or walk yet?" I asked. He nodded and started to sit up. He let out a muffled cry which he was trying to hide and stood up. I put my hand out and he grabbed it. "did you want to go anywhere?" I asked. "Downstairs please" So we walked to the stairs, Kurt kept putting his weight on me, I knew that he was in so much pain but he didn't say anything so we carried on.

We got downstairs and Kurt let go of my hand. He attempted to take a step forward but fell to the ground. I grabbed him just before he hit the ground. "Please don't hurt me!" he shouted as I caught him. Rachel came running out with Finn and Burt following her. "W..what Kurt? I'm not going to hurt you!" I told him. He stood up and looked at me and backed up to the door. "Get away from me" he protested. I looked at him, I was shocked. I turned around to Rachel and Finn. Finn came up to me.

"What have you done to him Blaine?" he said, shoving me. "I.. I didn't do anything?" I told him.

"Yeah so why does he look like this? Get a kick out of beating up your boyfriends" he shouted. "You know I would never lay a finger on Kurt!" I shouted. I looked at Kurt, he had started crying but he would not let anyone near him. Finn looked over at Kurt then lunged his fist at me. As he did I heard Kurt ran towards us and shouted "No Finn, he didn't do anything" But it was too late.

**OHHH! (Sorry its such a short chapter haha)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! Remember to review! :) **

Blaine POV 

We all was sitting around the table. Ice pack covering my face where Finn hit me. It was silence for a little while. "So why is nobody telling me what really happened to Kurt?" Finn said. We all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "Because-" I started, "Because I didn't want anybody to know" Kurt finished. "The only reason Dad Carole and Blaine know are because they was there when the doctors came in." Kurt stood up "And if it was up to me, none of you know why!" he shouted. "We'll I just wanted to look out for you Kurt. You're my brother and I care about you." Kurt stopped. He sat down and just stared at Finn. " I was attacked." Kurt said. Finn and Rachel looked at each other.

"By who?" Rachel said. Kurt looked down. "I.. I'm not saying." Kurt replied. I still hadn't spoke to Kurt and he hadn't spoke to me. I looked at him but he never said anything. I got up from the table and went to gather my things together. I picked up everything and walked back in. "I'm going now, I'm sorry." I said trying not to cry. I couldn't believe that Kurt would be so scared of turned around to look at me, including Kurt, but nobody said anything. I looked at him before walking out the door. As I shut the front door I just started to cry. I walked to my car and put my stuff in and sat in the drivers seat. I wiped away my tears even though I was still crying and pulled my keys out of my pocket.

Kurt POV

I looked around at everyone who was staring at me, I felt so little and just wanted to hide away. I got up from my chair and let out a cry of pain. Finn stood up and walked towards me. "No Finn!" I shouted. I walked out the door. I wanted to go see Blaine, I wanted to apologise, I didn't want him to leave me. I walked out the front door and saw Blaine starting the engine. "Stop Blaine!" I shouted. he stopped and looked at me. "Kurt?" he said getting out the car. He walked up to me, I could see he was crying. My legs started to wobble and Blaine grabbed me

"Blaine I am so sorry" I said. He looked at me and smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry about, beautiful" he whispered. "Where are you going?" I asked, he told me he was just going to go for a drive, "but after that I don't know" he said, looking around. Dad had walked out the door towards us. "Let me come with you" I asked. Burt overheard "Kurt, I don't think that is right for you" he interrupted. I turned around to him. "Dad please me and Blaine need to talk" Burt looked at Blaine, who looked down at his feet, "Well, you be safe, and if anything happens Blaine, you ring me as soon as you can." I turned around to Blaine. I grabbed his hand and we walked to his car. I sat in the passengers seat and looked at Blaine as he sat in. "I love you" he whispered, pulling away.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"I love you, kurt" he said. _

_"W..w..what?" I said, looking at him. "What do you mean?" He turned around and faced me. "I was joking, ghee your a bit touchy" he said, laughing. We pulled up by my car. "er.. Thank you" I said, I turned around to my door and it locked. I turned back to him. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Something I should of done a long while ago" he said, pulling away._

**(END) **

"Uh.. Uh I.. " I muttered to Blaine. He looked at me.

"It's fine, Kurt. I understand. I know you love me without you saying anything" he smiled. "No Blaine., I c.. I can't." I said, I started to cry. Blaine pulled over to the side of the road. "It's ok Kurt, if you need to go get out of the car or anything you want." he said.

"No Blaine. I can't do this anymore." Blaine looked confused. "What do you mean?" he looked, his eyes started to water up. "I can't stop the things in my head. I can't no matter what I do, and I really want us to work but these memories-" I started to sob.

"And you know what? We will get over it together. Me and you Kurt, we will do it together. I'm not going anywhere without you." he put out his hand and put it on mine. Inside I wanted to pull away but I just shut my eyes. "And if your scared I will be here babe" he looked me straight in the eyes. "I.. I don't know what to say" i said, Blaine smiled. "You don't have to say an-" and before he could finished I lent forward, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips on his, my whole body's tarted to shiver. Blaine put his hand on my face and kissed me, he held me there and we kissed. My body didn't stop shivering. I could just see the attackers eyes whilst my eyes were closed.

Blaine POV.

I wanted to kiss him forever, but after a while Kurt pulled back. I sat back in my seat whilst kurt sat facing straight forward, I could see he had goosebumps all over his hands, and but he didn't say anything. "Kurt, you didn't have to do that" I said. He turned to me and smiled, "but I wanted to" he whispered. I looked at him puzzled, "Kurt, I know you too well, you don't have to do anything you don't want to for me, I will wait forever for you to get better if i had to. I love you and I won't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable" I explained. He turned to me, his eyes were red and he was crying. "I love you" he mouthed, not being able to say anything. I felt my whole body tingle, them words was everything all I could do was smile. I put my hand up to Kurt's face, he didn't pull away as I wiped his tears, but he closed his eyes and grabbed my hand and held it whilst his eyes were closed. I put my other hand up and grabbed his other hand. "Open your eyes Kurt" I told him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked me straight into the eyes. "It's me, you do not need to be scared." I pulled my hand away from his hand and wiped his face. He just looked me in the the eye and smiled, his other hand held tightly and he squeezed it. I pulled my hand away and he smiled. "Thank you" he whispered. "No problem beautiful" I told him. I turned around and started the car up. "Where do you want to go?" I asked. He was still staring at me, "Let's go to your house" he said.

We pulled up outside my house. Kurt hadn't took his eyes off me all the way. I got out the car and went over to his side and opened the door. He stepped out and looked around. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me, I could feel he started to flinch but he did not pull his hand away. We walked up to my house and I opened the door, Kurt walked in and I followed. He stopped and looked around. He saw the bathroom he ran into when he got attacked. He walked towards the bathroom. "Kurt" I called. He didn't reply. He stood at the door and saw that I hadn't cleaned up since he had been attacked, I had been at the hospital and school and only came home and slept. He looked around and and stopped when he saw the cupboard. "Kurt are you ok?" I asked. He stared at the cupboard, "I.. I didn't mean to, you know, I just was in pain, I wanted it to end, at the moment I just didn't want to alive anymore" he started to cry. I went over and pulled him away, "Kurt, we know that, you don't need to justify yourself, I love you and I am happy you're still here" Kurt smiled and grabbed me and hugged me. I put my hands on his back and hugged him, I felt him shake and let out a cry when I touched his back. So I stepped away. He looked at me, still crying. I smiled but inside i was so hurt, I can't even hug my own boyfriend because some sick twisted person did this to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys! Im trying to show you what happens before it leads up to the big reveal, it will be in THIS chapter! ;) KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING IN! The song used was Eva Cassidy - True colours. I know it's not a kind of song Blaine would sing but it had fitted the moment! **

Kurt POV

Blaine walked up behind me and grabbed my hand. I still feel tingly over and inside I want to pull my hand away, I want to pull my hand away and run away, but I can't, for Blaine's sake. I turned around do him, he was walking backwards and I followed, he led us into the living room and sat me down. What was going on? I thought to myself. Blaine stood in front of me started singing.

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh, I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And darkness still inside you_

_Make you feel so small_

I knew this song was such a step out of Blaine's comfort zone. He would normally stick to Katy Perry, it made me go all fuzzy inside, like I've never felt in a while, and all I could do was smile.

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors, _

_True colors, are beautiful, _

_Like a rainbow._

_Show me a smile then, _

_Don't be unhappy, _

_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors, _

_True colors, are beautiful, _

_Like a rainbow_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_You've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up (Call me up! )_

_Because you know I'll be there (Know I'll be there)_

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through (I see them shining through! )_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you (That's why I love you! )_

_So don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show_

_Your true colors, true colors_

_I see your true colors shining through (Yeah! )_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors, true colors_

_True colors, are beautiful, _

_Like a rainbow_

At the end he walked over to me, I was full of tears and couldn't believe this, it was the sweetest thing. He held out his hand and I grabbed hold of it, I ignored the pain as I stood up in front of him, he smiled at me and came in to kiss me, and although I started to hesitate I lent in to kiss him. Blaine pressed his lips to mine and we kissed, but Blaine started rubbing his tongue on my lower lip. It didn't feel comfortable, but I shut my eyes harder and let him in, his tongue was in mine and Blaine slowly pushed me forward. I fell back onto the chair. He instantly stopped. "I.. I I'm so sorry" he said, standing up. I stopped for a moment and looked up at him. "It's fine. " I said.

Blaine POV

I felt really bad. I didn't mean to push him that hard, he looked like he was in deep agony. "Would you like anything?" I asked him.

"Got any beers?" he said. It was a shock, it was something I would never ever expect to come out of his mouth. Kurt was more of a cocktail guy. "Er.. Yeah I do" i said, walking out to the kitchen, I grabbed two and walked back in. I handed one to Kurt and had one myself.

Kurt POV

After a while we had had a fair few between us, I don't usually have beer, I just wanted to get rid of this constant memories running through my head.

"Blaine" I called. He span around and nearly fell over. He was really drunk, more drunk than me. "I'm going to phone Dad and ask him if he could come pick me up" I said. Blaine clearly very drunk, "Pizza man?" he questioned. "Never mind" I told him.

I had just got off the phone after talking to dad. He agreed to pick me up but he was not very happy to hear we was drinking. I went back into the living room and sat down. Drunken Blaine came and sat down next to me. "You know" he started "You're kinda cute" I looked at him, "Kinda?" I laughed. He slowly moved forward to me, he was right next to me and I felt really uncomfortable, he wrapped his arms around me. "Blaine.. I.. I don't like this" I told him, he ignored me. He started to kiss my neck. It felt awful, he was kissing my bruises and rubbing my thighs. "Please Karofsky! Dont hurt me, Get off me!" I shouted, pushing him as hard as I could. Blaine fell back with a fall. I got up and ran. I could hear Blaine running after me, I ran out the front door. "Kurt" I heard him shout after me. "Leave me alone now" I cried. "Don't you come anywhere near me" Blaine stopped. I turned around and Burt was pulling up. I ran and got in the car, as soon as I did I burst into tears. Burt looked at me, "Hey kid are you ok?" he asked. "Just take me home now please dad" I asked.

I hadn't seen Blaine all weekend. He hadn't texted or called me. He kept telling me he was sorry, that he was drunk and he didn't mean to. I knew he didn't but I just could bare to face him, not yet anyway, I thought to myself. He knew, he knew who it was and I couldn't face him. It was Monday morning and I hadn't received a text from Blaine yet. I walked down stairs and Dad was on the phone. I could see something bad had happened, he was nearly crying, I instantly looked around, everyone was here, who could it be? Then I suddenly realised - Blaine! Dad hanged up the phone and turned towards me. "S...son" he whimpered. "T...that was the police calling" everything I had ever imagined had came to my head. His dead I thought to myself. I started to cry, I backed up to the wall, "It's Blaine son, h..he hasn't been to work or school. The police was sent to his house and the windows were smashed. He wasn't there won, but his car was." My knees started to tremble and I slid down to the floor and I hugged them, "where is he?" I whispered to myself, "where has he gone?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I've wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times, I think I hit writers block! I wasn't sure on how this was going to turn out! Thanks for the reviews! :) **

Kurt POV

I scrambled to my feet and wiped my eyes. If someone is going to find him, I know I'll have to do it. I walked out of the room, Dad had followed me, "Where are you going?" he asked. "To find Blaine" I told him, walking out of the house. He ran after me "No Kurt, you can't, not in the state you're in!" he shouted.

"Well i need to Dad, i care about Blaine and I want to make sure he is safe"

"W..well let me go get my coat and I'll come with you" he tuned around and walking back in, I didn't want Dad coming, he wasn't too good himself, with his chest problems. I carried on walking, I started to run, it really hurt but I just needed to get away before Dad came back out. I hid behind a wall long enough before carrying on walking. I didn't know where to go, I didn't know what to do. But I carried on walking. I finally got to Blaine's house. It was a mess. The window was smashed in and it looked dark. I went to the front door, I knew Blaine kept his spare key under the plant pot. I grabbed it and walked in.

"Blaine?" I shouted. Nothing replied. "Blaine, it's me, Kurt" i walked into the living room, the chairs were flipped, paper and other materials all over the place, including the beer cans. I walked out of the room and walked upstairs. "Blaine" I called once more. I walked into his room, it was also trashed but nobody was there. I walked downstairs and left Blaine's house. I walked down the path. Tears started pouring down my face, I just wanted to know where he was. I carried on walking down the street, looking for him until I reached the riverbank. I sat down and stared for blankly, with all these thoughts running through my head, he is hurt, he is badly hurt, he is dead. My cries were becoming louder and louder, I couldn't help it, I just needed to find Blaine. I sat there for a while, a few hours past by, but I sat here, I couldn't move, I had to sit and think by myself. "Blaine, wherever you are" I whispered "I will find you."

I heard footsteps behind me. "Blaine?" I whispered to myself before turning around. Dad smiled at me, he came and sat next to me, "I was worrying about you kid" he said. "I.. I I've just been here" I whispered. "This is where me and Blaine went on our first date. Just a romantic picnic, it was the only place I could go. I needed to think to myself and-" Dad interrupted "I know son, I understand."He smiled at me and I carried on looking straight forward. I heard a faint shout behind me, I didn't take any notice. "K..kur..kurt!" I heard it call again. I turned around, I saw a figure, somebody was standing far back, I couldn't see who it was, I started to walk, I started to run, I got close enough to see who it was "Blaine" I shouted. I ran up to him and grabbed him for a hug. "Kurt" he left out a sign of relief before embracing the hug. Burt came up behind us, "Blaine? Where have you been?" he questioned, I looked at Blaine then to my dad.

Blaine POV

I wasn't sure if Kurt's dad knew about what happened, but he deserved to know. "K..kurt came to mine the other night" I started "A...a..and I pushed him to kiss me, start making out, I was drunk and I didn't know and I'm so sorry Kurt I didn't mean to I-" Kurt looked at me "I know, we was both drunk and I know you wouldn't do that normally" I looked at Burt, I could see the anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry Mr Hummel, I wouldn't do something like that." His face changed, "I know Blaine, but you should be more careful of my Son and after what happened." I nodded, looking down. "So, where have you been?" Kurt asked. "I... I.." my knees felt week, my whole body felt week, I tried to sit down but fell on my way. Kurt bent down and grabbed me, he sat down holding me. "Kurt i didn't know what to do" my body started to shiver. "I couldn't live with myself after what I had done to you. I went after K-" Kurt gave me a stern look, "I went Kurt and I couldn't find him. I sat by the pier for a little while. I had a few drinks. I didn't think life was worth living with you hating me." I pulled away from Kurt and looked down, "I wanted to die Kurt." He looked shocked, he looked up to Burt who knelt down, "Son, have you done anything to yourself?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. "N..no" I lied. He looked at me again "Blaine, I can see them" I looked down again trying to hide them,. "See what?" he asked puzzled. "Show him, Blaine." I lifted my head up and looked at Kurt. He was almost in tears. "I'm sorry" I cried. I lifted up my arms which were still shaking. Kurt looked down and grabbed my hand. He pulled my sleeve up to see the seven slices I had made in my arms, he gasped and looked back at me. "Oh" he cried. "B..Blaine w..w..what?" I looked back down and snatched my hand back, covering my arms. "I hurt you kurt. I don't deserve to be alive." I whispered. Burt sat in front of me. "Now, you don't ever say that again!" he said, raising his voice, "You're one of the best things to happen to my Son, and you do deserve to be alive, because Blaine you so damn deserve to be here" I looked up at Kurt, he was crying. "I'm sorry" I mouthed, not being ale to produce any real words, he grabbed me and hugged me, "Let's go home" he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

** Thanks for the reviews and everything! I didn't think this would get so many views, let alone favourites and likes! Thank you so much! Anyway here goes! ALSO: This will be after the time Karofsky Kissed him and Kurt and Blaine know what happened but Karofsky never got punished because Kurt didn't want anything done. **

Kurt Pov

We got home, Blaine had gone straight to bed. Carole had set up a room for him. He didn't say anything on the way home. I walked into the front room after Blaine was shown the spare room.

"Are you ok Kurt?" Carole asked as I finally say down, I smiled. "Yes, everything's fine" I told her. My entire body ached, by chest felt like it had been ripped out.

"I think i am going to go to bed now" Burt whispered "it's been a long day." He came over and patted my shoulder, kissed Carole and went up to Bed. Carole came and sat next to me.

"Kurt, you aren't fooling me" she said. "Now you can talk to me" I burst into tears.

"Carole he cut himself" I sobbed. "He said he didn't want to live and I can't live without him"

"Well you know what you got to do?" I stopped and looked at her. "You have to be there for him Kurt. You have to be strong for him." she said. I smiled at her, "and when times get tough you need to be with him, you need to be the best boyfriend you can be" I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Carole" I whispered during the hug. She pulled me back. "Now,, in the morning me and Burt will go to Blaine's house and try to sort things out" I smiled at her. "You and Blaine need to go to School" I stopped and faced away. "You haven't been in a while now Kurt and it will do you both good to start glinting back to normal" I looked at her and she smiled. Going to school was going to be tough. I haven't been back since the attack and I don't know if Blaine has been going much either. I nodded. Carole smiled and hugged me again."Now, I'm going to go to bed and I think you should do the same" she said standing up. I stood up with her and she grabbed my hand. "Thank you Carole" I whispered before she grabbed me to hug me once more. She walked out the room. I went to the Kitchen to get a drink of water. I was filling the glass when I heard footsteps behind me. "Did you forget something Carole?" I asked before turning around. Blaine stood there.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were-" I looked at him and he looked down "Blaine?" I walked closer to him and he backed away, "I was just coming to get a drink" he said still looking at the door.

"Blaine please" I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm. "Don't push me out, I got you" I said, grabbing both of his hands. He was still facing down, I could hear him whimpering. "I...I'm sorry" he whispered, looking straight into my eyes. "I know Blaine" He shook his head. "But you don't Kurt. I'm as bad as he was. You did not even want to do anything and I forced myself onto you" He let go of my hands and walked past me to the fridge. "Blaine I'm not going to let you do this to me" I raised my voice at him. He stopped and looked at me. "You are my boyfriend, and you was there for me, and I don't care what you did, you was drunk and I have forgiven you. Please don't do this" Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I love you so much" he whispered.

Blaine POV

Kurt moved forward and out his hands on my hips. He pushed me back towards the fridge and kissed me. He pulled away and smiled "I love you too" he whispered, before he kissed me again. He stroked my bottom lip with his tongue and I let him in. After a little while he pulled away. "we best go to bed" he smirked. I smiled at him. He grabbed his drink and walked up stairs, holding my hand. We reached the top of the stairs and he lent in to kiss me again. It was very hand to but I eventually moved away "Goodnight Kurt" I whispered before walking to the spare room. I walked in and looked around looked around "I didn't even get a drink" I whispered to myself. "Here, you can have some of mine" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Kurt smiling. "Thank you" I whispered as I took a sip. Kurt didn't move his eyes from me. I passed his drink back to him "Thank you."

"You said that already, silly!" He chuckled, before looking back at me. "Oh" I said before Kurt moved closer towards me. "I.. I.." Kurt moved closer towards me "Kurt what are you doing? " I asked before Kurt kissed me again. I pushed him away "Kurt we can't" he looked at me "Yes we can"

"No Kurt I don't want you to feel like your doing this just because I wanted too!"

"That's not it Blaine. I want to" he whispered moving closer towards me. He grabbed my hips and moved pulled me close to him and kissed me again, this time I embraced the kiss. I opened my mouth and Kurt's tongue pushed in. He was pushing me backwards till we reached the spare bed. Once my legs hit it I stopped. I pulled away. "Kurt I don't think we should" I told him, looking down. H put his hands on chin and pushed my head up, he looked me in the eyes. "Ok" he whispered.

Kurt POV

I was so thankful Blaine had said that. Even though I was trying to do this for him I really didn't feel comfortable, not yet. Blaine let go and say on his bed. I sat down next to him. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Blaine" I started. "I..I.." I didn't know how to tell him that I didn't really want to do it. "No kurt, I could feel you shaking when we was kissing" I looked away. "I know you was just doing this for me, and I don't want you too." I stood up. "I.. I'm sorry" I whispered before I left the room.

Blaine POV

I laid down in bed. I could feel my own hands shaking with anger. I couldn't believe I did that. Kurt was trying and I had to spoil things. I did all I could do now - _cry_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's an extra chapter for tonight. :)**

Kurt POV

I got up earlier than usual, I could hear Carole, Finn and Burt downstairs. I got ready and walked out of my room. I saw Blaine leaving his room at the same time. "Good morning" he said. I smiled at him. "Good Morning" I walked to him. "Blaine" I whispered "I'm sorry." He smiled. "Kurt it's fine. I just need you to be honest with me." I nodded and he put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered before he kissed me. After a few minutes he pulled away. I smiled at him and held onto his hand. "You know we have to go to school today, don't you?" he nodded. "Carole has already been in to persuade me to go" We laughed and Blaine pulled me towards the stairs "Come on Kurt. We can't stay here forever" he said. Although I just wanted to stay there.

I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to face everyone, get all the looks from people, because bruises are still visible and I really didn't want to be asked all the questions. Blaine and I got in the back of Dads car, he held my hand all the way, I could see he knew I was nervous. "Don't worry, have courage" he whispered, smiling. I put a fake smile back at him. 'Courage' was the word he used to get me to come back to this school. He got out the car and walked around to open my door. "Hey I can get out myself" I told him. He smiled. "Don't be silly now come on we have Glee rehearsals first."

Blaine POV

Me and Kurt, hand in hand, walked down the corridors. It felt like it was just us against the entire school. We turned the corner just by the choir room. I could see that everyone was already in there. I looked at Kurt, he had looked scared but I squeezed his hand, he looked at me and smiled. We walked in and everyone turned towards us.

"Kurt!" Mercades shouted. Mr Shue stopped her before she could come over to greet us.

"Hello guys, it's nice having you back" he smiled. Me and Kurt went to find our seats.

"And our assignment for this week" Mr Schue started.. 'LOVE' he had written on the board. Everyone cheered except Rachel and Finn, they both looked at us with concerned looks. I let go of Kurts hand and stood up. "Mr Schue" Blaine called out. I whispered to Mr Schue with our backs towards the rest of them

"Could I have the first song?" I asked

"Could you tell me what's happened? Nobody has said anything" he said, with a concerned look.

I nodded, "Later" I whispered

I turned around facing everyone "The last few weeks have been quite a struggle" Kurt looked around panicking "but there has been people who have been there no matter what. Stuck by you and been there for you. I've had Kurt. He has been there for me and I have been there for him" I looked straight at him. He sat still. I mouthed the words 'Don't worry' and he smiled.

_Dreams are like angels_

_They keep bad at bay_

_Love is the light_

_Scaring darkness away_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Make love your goal_

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_

_Keep the vampires from your door_

_When the chips are down I'll be around_

_With my undying death defying love for you_

_Envy will hurt itself_

_Let yourself be beautiful_

_Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_

_Love is like an energy_

_Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm... _

_The power of love_

_A force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

_Flame on burn desire_

_Love with tongues of fire_

_Purge the soul_

_Make love your goal_

Kurt POV

Throughout the song Blaine did not take his eyes off me. I didn't do anything but smiled. When he Finnished everyone clapped and cheered. Blaine stood up from the piano and came over to me. "I love you" he said. I grabbed him and hugged him. "that was so sweet, but Blaine there's something I need to do." I whispered. He looked at me. "What?"

"Sit down" I whispered.

I got up in front of everyone. I could feel my arms and hands shaking. Mr Schue came over to me. "I.. I need to tell you guys something" he stopped and sat on one of the chairs in front of everyone. "You guys, you are like family" I looked over at Blaine, he looked worried. He looked at me and shook his head, I looked down. "And the reason I have been in hospital..t..th" I couldn't finish. The words just wouldn't come out. Finn came over to me, "you don't have to do this Kurt" he whispered in my ear. "Th..the reason was I got attacked" Everyone looked shocked. Blaine stood up and walked towards me "Kurt I'm so proud of you."

Blaine POV

i turned around, everyone still gob smacked Santana stood up, "By who?" Puck joined her "By who Kurt? I'll kill em!" Mr Schue walked to the front of the room "Calm down guys we do not need any violence especially you Puck" Puck sighed and sat down. "M..mr Schue, I haven't said all of it yet." It felt the entire blood in my body had rushed to my head. "I..it was sexual assault, as well" Kurt cried. Everyone in the Glee club looked even more shocked. "That sick twisted-" Mercedes had started. "Anybody who ever laid a finger on you when you didn't want to deserves a good beating" puck shouted. The room went dizzy. I had flash backs, Kurt telling me no, telling me to leave him alone, that he did not want it. I turned towards the door and ran. I ran and I didn't know where I was going. I made it to the auditorium. I didn't know why I ended up here but it was empty. I sat down and cried. I couldn't ever forgive myself for what happened to Kurt and then what I did to him. I don't deserve Kurt. Puck was right, I deserve to be beaten. I got up, I've got to tell somebody. I've got to let them know I was just as bad. I hurt Kurt just like Karofsky. I walked back down the corridors.

I had a sudden push from the side into the Lockers. Looking up I saw Karofsky, my whole body was shaking with anger. I got up and stared him in the eyes

"Look at Lady boy getting all angry" he laughed. I stared at him "I know" I whispered. he grabbed me and pinned me to the lockers. Karofsky is. Uh bigger than myself. I swung my hand to hit him but It had been pinned to the lockers. I heard Kurt and Mr Schue come running from the other side of the corridor "leave him alone" Kurt was shouting.

"After school, meet me in the courtyard, or lover boy will get it" Karofsky whispered before dropping me to the ground. I sat on the ground as Kurt ran to me "Blaine, Blaine are you OK?" he shouted at me whilst clinging onto me. Mr Schue put his hand out to pick me up, I put my hand out and my sleeve had rolled back a bit, he pulled his hand back a bit and stared, mouth open at my arm, I yanked it back and covered it up, before getting up myself. "I'm Fine Kurt" I told him sternly. "Blaine, I think you should come with me to Miss Pillsbury" Mr Schue said, I stepped back from Kurt and followed Mr Schue.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to point out that Kurt is scared and he knows nothing happened last time when Karofsky tried to kiss him. He doesn't want to make his Dad angry, and Blaine promised he wouldn't say anything. **

Blaine POV

I followed Mr Schue into Miss Pillsbury's office. "Take a seat" She said smiling. Mr Schue walked past me and shut the door. I sat on one the seat in front of her desk and mr Schue sat next to me. Miss Pillsbury's looked over at him with a confused look, "What can I help you with?" she asked. Mr Schue looked at me and I looked down. "Blaine has had some difficulties" he told her, "he has been self-harming and I feel he hasn't had any real help with it." She looked gob smacked and looked at me, "Blaine?" she whispered. I looked at her, "talk to me, tell me what's upsetting you." I turned to Mr Schue and then looked back down. "Kurt had just told the Glee Club that he was attacked a few weeks ago, and it's the reason he hasn't been in" I looked at her and she looked even more shocked. "Oh." she whispered. She looked down at her pile of leaflets. "I've tried everything to help him, I've been so nice trying to tell him that I'll will be there for him, even singing to him, but I don't feel he truly understands" I blurted out. She put the leaflet she had back into the pile. "You have to be patent Blaine, Kurt will come around to trusting you again, you just have to be there for him" she told me.

"Yes, but I was meant to be there for him before but I wasn't, he got attacked and almost raped, and I'm meant to be his boyfriend? I can't even look out for him" I shouted out again in anger. I looked at Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury's, both shocked. "Blaine" Mr Schue started "Do you know who it was?" he asked. I looked down and I could feel my eyes tingling "No" I lied. "Blaine if you know who it was, you could help Kurt, you could tell the police and they will be punished." I know that was the right thing to do, I know that it's everything I need to do, but I can't. I promised Kurt I wouldn't.m"Honestly Me Schue I don't know who it is" I told him. He sighed and looked at me, "Ok" he said.

"Show me where you hurt yourself, Blaine" Miss Pillsbury said. I looked up at her, I couldn't show her, i couldn't show anybody I just sat, staring at her, my whole body wanted to stand up and run. "Please" she asked.

I put my hand towards her, my whole arm was shaking. I looked at Mr Schue who had his eyes fixed on my arm. She out her hand on my sleeve and pulled it up, as she did she gasped. I pulled my arm away as fast as I could and rolled my sleeve back down. "Blaine you need to get some help with that" she told me, I looked at her then at Mr Schuester, who nodded at me. "I know it was silly, I wouldn't do it again, I'm fine" I told her. She smiled at me, "It's up to you Blaine but just, if you need to do anything like that again get help before you do" I nodded and looked at Mr Schuester, who got up and opened the door. "See you tomorrow Blaine, it's nice seeing you back in the Glee Club" I got up and walked out the door. I looked at my watch, it was the end of school. I saw Kurt standing at the end of the corridor. He came walking towards me, I couldn't talk to him right now, I needed to go. I turned to walk away! My hands shaking, I just wanted to get revenge!

"Blaine" he shouted. "Blaine don't ignore me" she shouted running towards me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around "Blaine I was so worried, are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed me close and hugged me "Blaine I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I sobbed. "But there's somewhere I need to be" he look at me puzzled "Where?" he asked. I looked at him, "Somewhere" I whispered, faking a smile at him before kissing him. I turned around and started to cry, I walked away but he stood still.

I walked towards the courtyards and saw Karofsky standing in the corner. "There's the ladyboy, where have you been? You're late!" he shouted across to me. I looked down and walked towards him, "Now, where was we?" he smirked before he threw a punch towards my stomach. I grabbed my stomach with pain as I threw a punch back at him. He grabbed my hand and laughed "Now you're going to get it" he shouted into my face before throwing me to the ground. "Like you did to Kurt, You disgusting rapist" I shouted back at him, his face went red and he stormed over to me as I tried to get back onto my feet.

* * *

Kurt POV

I walked outside to find Dad. I got to the car and he opened got out, "Kurt?" he asked "What's up? Where's Blaine?" he asked panicking, he could see that I had been crying. "H..he said he needed to be somewhere" I told him. He looked at me confused, "somewhere? Where?" he asked. I looked down "Kurt where is he?" he asked again "I don't know" I shouted at him, he frowned at me, "Kurt what has happened?" he asked. I carried on looking at a far distance "I don't think we're working anymore" I told him. He looked even more confused "what do you mean Kurt you and him were going well?"

"Me too but he can't even face me anymore" he smiled at me "Kurt he is going through tough times, You just need to be supportive" he told me. I nodded as I started to cry "Come here son" he said as I hugged him. We got in the car and started to drive home. My phone started buzzing, I looked at it. 'Blaine Calling' it said. I answered straight away, "Blaine? Blaine are you ok?" I panicked.

"Oh hello ladyboy, I've got your boyfriend here, he can't really talk right now"

My heart sunk, I could hear Karofsky's voice echoing throughout my ears. I dropped the phone, looking straight on as I started to cry, "Dad! Dad! stop stop the car dad!" I shouted as he pulled up on the side of the road. I picked up my phone, "Where is he?" I shouted as I got out the car, but Karofsky just hanged up. I ran back in towards the school, I could see Dad running behind me. "Kurt" he shouted, "Kurt what has happened?"

I reached the school doors and ran down the corridors, I couldn't see Blaine anywhere, I ran out to the fields, if Karofsky was going to attack him he wouldn't do it in the building, I could see a group of red jackets huddled in the corner, I ran into the direction, I could feel my hands shaking and my whole body turning, I fealt like I was going to be sick but I carried on, "Get away from him" I screamed as they turned around. They looked at me and all ran in different directions. I saw Blaine laying on the floor. I ran up to him "Blaine?" I screamed at him. I heard footsteps coming up behind me, it was Dad, he had Mr Schuester and Coach Sylvester running up behind him. I grabbed Blaine in my arms "Blaine" I cried. His eyes were shut, he had cuts everywhere, he was beaten really bad. "Blaine please talk to me" I shouted at him.

"K.. ?" he mumbled. I cried even harder. "Blaine its ok I've got you now" I sobbed. He had started to cry. The others had caught up and they gasped. "Blaine? Who did this to you?" Dad asked. "M..mm" was the only things Blaine could say. "Call an ambulance Will" Coach said. Blaine grabbed my hand and held it tight, "I'm sorry" he whispered. "You don't need to be sorry" I cried, "Ive got you" I held his hand as hard as I could trying not to break down in front of him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to thank everyone for the support throughout my First ever Fanfic, you made it special. I may write a epilogue for this later but for now I'll leave it like this. Thank you for all the reviews and likes/Favourites! if anyone has any ideas for my second fanfic, please PM Me! Thank you. PS. Follow me on twitter? GleekyKlaine**

Kurt POV

We got to the hospital, Blaine had some test but there was nothing too serious and he got discharged. He has came to live with us again for a few nights. When we got home Blaine went to his room. He never said anything to anyone. I walked into the living room, Burt came to sit with me, "Son" he said. "Son were those the same people who attacked you" I looked at him, I shook my head "No Dad" I whispered. "Are you sure?" he put his arm around me. "Positive" I said. I carried on keeping my focus on the floor. "I need to speak with Blaine" I told him, he looked at me, "Son his not very well, maybe you should wa-"

"No dad, I need to speak to him now" I told him looking up at him. He nodded and I left the room. I walked up the stairs to Blaine's door, I knocked as I opened the door. He was sitting up in his bed, he looked straight over at me and attempted to smile but he was in pain. I smiled back as I closed the door. "Hello my injured warrior" I whispered before sitting next to him on the bed. He chuckled and placed his hand out "I'm sorry Kurt" he whispered, looking at me with concern. "Why?" I asked.

"I was sick of just letting him walk around like nothing, I needed my revenge"

"But Blaine why didn't you just tell me where you was going"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because you would of stopped me"

"No I wouldn't"

"Seriously?" he gave me a stern look.

"No but if I knew I could of stopped you getting hurt"

"Kurt I wasn't the only one who got hurt"

I looked at him, and down to the floor, "I know, but you didn't know, and I could of known, and I could of helped you, you couldn't of helped me" I whispered, "What did he do to you?" I asked.

"He just hit me"

"There must of been something you done or said"

"I..I..I told him I knew when he had me in the corridor, and I called him a rapist"

I stood up, I couldn't believe he had told him, I stepped back, I was in shock "Y..You..you don't know what you've done!" I shouted at him. He tried to get out of bed. I stumbled back to the door. "Kurt listen to me, I'm going to tell people who it is, I have too" my knees started to go weak "You can't Blaine!" I shouted. It won't get no where, last time they didn't do anything and this time they won't. "Kurt" he stumbled towards me, he grabbed my hand.

Blaine POV

"I'm going to tell them, because Karofsky will get punished. I've called the police already, there on their way" I could feel him shaking and he fell to the ground. "Kurt I need you to be there for me, and I'll be there for you" he cried and I grabbed hold of him. "Kurt?" I whispered. "Okay" he replied. I looked his straight in the face "I love you" I said. "I love you too" he told me.

The doorbell rang and me and Kurt had made our way down the stairs. We walked into the Living room whilst Burt let the officers in. They sat down infrastructure of us. I explained to the police,en what happened. "And who was the main target?" he asked after I explained. "K..Karofsky" I mumbled. Burt stood up and looked straight at me. "No" he shouted. "That sick twisted Basterd did this?" the officer stood up "Mr Hummel I'm going to ask you to calm down." he told him, before he sat down and looked at Kurt. "Kurt, im going to ask you a serious question now" he started "was same person who attacked Mr Anderson your attacker?" he questioned. I could feel Kurts hand squeezing onto my leg. He started to cry and nodded. Burt stood up and stormed out the room, I could hear him throwing things about. "Thank you boys" he said before Carole sowed them the way out. Kurt was still crying as I cuddled him towards me.

Burt eventually made his way back to the room. He sat down in front of us. "Kurt why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Kurt looked up at him and shook his head "I don't know" he sobbed before crying harder "I'm sorry dad, I didn't want to make you angry" he cried. Burt walked and sat next to his son. "It's okay Kurt, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at him, I wish you told me earlier son, but at least you told someone now" He out his arm around Kurt and kurt let go of me to Hug him. I got up and walked out the room to my own room. I couldn't do this in front of Kurt. I closed the door and broke down. I cried harder than I ever have before. Seeing Kurt like that made my heart shatter to millions of pieces. I stayed sitting by the door blocking anyone getting in as I cried, before I heard knocking on the door.

After a little while I heard footsteps come towards the door, "Blaine?" I heard whispering from the other side. I moved and sat on my Bed. "Come in" I grumbled. Kurt walked in with a tray with Food. "Burt and Carole had to go see Finn and Rachel so I thought ills bring you some food" he smiled, I smiled back at him as he placed it on the bed. "Any news?" I asked. He nodded. My body started to go all hot. "They found Karofsky and charged him with assault and attempted Rape" I sighed with relief and saw Kurt's eyes swell up with tears I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. "It's over Kurt" I whispered to him, he looked up at me and smiled.

I stared at him and he moved forwards and pressed his lips upon mine, he rubbed his hands along my thighs as he pressed his tongue into my mouth, he got his hands to the buttons of my shirt before pulling his head away. "I'm ready, Blaine" he whispered before unbuttoning my shirt. I grabbed him and pulled him closer, making my way to the buckle of his belt before rubbing my hands down his thighs, "Are you sure?" I whispered, he stopped and stood up, he grabbed the tray he placed on my bed and put it on the side, before opening the draw and pulling out a tube of lube and smiling "I'm sure" he said before walking towards me. "Mr Hummel, it looks like you've had this planned for a while" I chuckled as he undid the buttons on my pants.


End file.
